Love is super strange
by MonkeyFistfan4life101
Summary: This story takes place after season 3 episode 10: Serpent Hunt
1. Chapter 1

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

**A Raphael and Michelangelo story**

_Love is super strange..._

**Part 1:**

_Can it be love?_

It was a late evening in the city of New York. But with Raph and Mikey it's morning... **Don't ask why! **_Well Mikey has had a crush on Raph for a while now... _So he took Raph to a new building, TCRI 2. _**Well once there, Mikey pushes Raph againist a wall. **__Raph isn't ready for it, so once Mikey does push Raph againist the wall.. _**Mikey tells Raph that he loves him.. **_**Raph blushes as Mikey's lips meet his own. **_Raph then kisses back. Mikey licks Raph's lower lip asking for entrance. Raph opens his mouth allowing Mikey's tongue in. Mikey and Raph then roll each others tongues over one and another. Mikey then pulls away and begins licking Raph's neck. Raph moans and says, "I love you so much, Mikey!" Mikey nods and continues to lick Raph's neck. After an hour Mikey and Raph head back to the pizzaria.

To be continued.

Story takes place after season 3 episode 10: Serpent Hunt

Did you enjoy part 1?

Well you'll enjoy part 2!

Please follow

Please favorite


	2. Chapter 2

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael and Michelangelo story

Love is super strange

Part 2:

Love Mikey, love Leo or love Donnie?

Well now that Mikey has told Raph that he loves him. He needs to know if Raph loves him too... So Mikey stops licking Raph's neck and says to Raph, "Raph, do you love me?" Raph blushes and says, "Well I... I do, but I also love Leo and Donnie..." Mikey says, "You...love Leo and Donnie?" Raph nods. Mikey says, "Have you told them?" Raph shakes his head and says, "No, I'm afraid they'll kill me.." Mikey says, "They'd never kill you, bro!" Raph says, You sure?" Mikey kisses Raph's cheek and says, "Positive!" Raph sighs and says, "I want you to know, I'd still love you, Mikey.."  
Mikey nods and says, "I know, Raph." Raph kisses Mikey. Mikey kisses Raph back. Raph licks Mikey's lower lip. Mikey opens his mouth allowing Raph's tongue in.  
Mikey and Raph then roll each others tongues over one and another. After an hour, Mikey and Raph head back to the pizzaria. Once there, Raph heads to Donnie's lab. Once he gets to Donnie's lab, he pushes Donnie againist the back wall, Donnie reacts by saying, "Raph, what are you doing?"  
Raph kisses Donnie. Donnie pushes Raph away and says, "Why in the name of Shell-acne, did you kiss me for, Raph?" Raph says, "Because I love you, Donnie!" Donnie blinks then says, "You serious?" Raph nods and says, "Yes." Donnie says, "I don't know what to say..." Raph then takes Donnie's left hand in his right hand and says, "Would you go out with me, Donnie?"  
Donnie shakes his head and says, "Sorry, I still love April!" Raph says, "Why? She doesn't like you." Donnie says, "That's not true!" Raph says, "Yes it is!" Donnie says, "No it's not!"  
Raph says, "Fine." Raph leaves Donnie's lab. He then sees Leo. Leo is talking to Master splinter in the living room. Raph sees his chance to talk to Leo, when Master Splinter leaves the room to talk to April.  
Raph then walks over to Leo, and says, "Hey Leo." Leo then says, "Hey Raph.." Leo then says, "Is something wrong, Raph?"  
Raph then says, "Nope.." Leo then says, "Do you need to tell me something?" Raph sighs and says, "Yes.. Leo I love you.." Leo blinks then says, "Are you kidding?" Raph shakes his head and says, "No.." Raph then kisses Leo.  
Leo pushes Raph away and says, "bro, we're brothers we can't be together.." Raph sighs and says, "But..." Leo says, "No!" Raph kisses Leo's cheek and says, "Your loss!" Leo sighs, grabs Raph's left hand, and says, "Raph, if you really love me, then I'll give us a try."  
Raph kisses Leo again. Leo kisses Raph back. Mikey sees this and is alright with it.

End of part 2

Part 3 coming soon.

Did you enjoy part 2?

If so, you'll love part 3!

Please follow this story

Please favorite this story

Please follow my profile

Please favorite my profile!


	3. Chapter 3

A Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 yaoi story

A Raphael and Michelangelo story

Love is super strange

Part 3:

Mikey still loves Raph

Once Raph pulled away from Leo, Leo says to Raph, "I've gotta go help Donnie in his lab, I'll see you later Raph, my love!" Raph nods. Mikey walks over to Raph, hugs him and says, "Hi Raph, my love, how are you?" Raph looks at Mikey, kisses his left cheek and says, "Hi Mikey, my love, I'm great, how are you?" Mikey kisses Raph's right cheek and says, "I'm great, so you told leo and donnie that you loved them?" Raph nods and says, "Yep, me and Donnie aren't together, but me and Leo are." Mikey nods and says, "I'm glad." Raph nods and says, "But I still love you, Mikey!" Mikey nods and says, "I know." Raph kisses Mikey. Mikey kisses Raph back. Raph licks Mikey's lower lip. Mikey opens his mouth allowing raph's tongue in. Raph and Mikey then roll each others tongues over one and another. Leo notices and tears start rolling down his left cheek. Raph sees Leo and says, "Aw sewer apples, I didn't tell Leo that I was also dating you, Mikey.."

End of part 3

Part 4 coming soon

Did you enjoy part 3?

If so, you'll love part 4!

Please follow this story!

Please favorite this story!

Please follow my profile!

Please favorite my profile!

Author note: This story is super good!

Thanks for reading part 3!

Please enjoy part 4!

Thanks for reading my other stories!


End file.
